Waiting for her true Superman
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Camille Watson is a successful black woman who has been seeing Jax Teller secretly for the past five months. She is already set to marry someone else. Who will step up and protect her when problems come into Charming at full force? Will Jax And Camille become something more, or will she marry the person she is supposed to be with?
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! Since my other interracial story Something new wrapped up, I really wanted to keep writing others, especially ones that Involve the gorgeous Jax Teller :). If this one gets positive feedback, and I can stay inspired I plan to keep writing for this story. Please enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

Jax's eyes slowly opened, and looked down at the beautiful woman sleeping next to him. He smiled and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

He unraveled his arms from being wrapped around her bare body. He looked at the clock on his wooden nightstand, and took it in his hands. He switched off the alarm and fell back to sleep next to Camille.

**Camille's pov**

I opened my eyes and saw Jax's face. He was still asleep. When he was asleep, he looked so at peace. You would never know that this man goes through so much shit om a daily basis.

My eyes fell from him, and looked at the clock.

Fuck Fuck Fuck!

8:30.

I told my fiancé I would be home from work at six.

I quickly kicked the sheets off me and started scavenging for my clothes around Jax's bedroom.

Jax began to stir awake as he heard Cam talking to herself.

"Morning."

"Jax, why didn't you set the alarm clock! I told him that I would be home by six...You know where my bra is?"

Jax shifted his body in the bed and pulled my bra out from under the sheets and tossed it to me.

"I did. Must be broken."

Jax bit his lip as she ran her hand through her short Halle Berry inspired hair.

" I can't keep doing this. It's not fair to Wendy or my fiancé."

"You always say that. Then, we just end up back in bed."

"I'm serious this time. You're married to Wendy. I'm engaged to married. I can't keep up this "friends with benefits" charade anymore."

"Well, you already know my marriage is a fucking joke. Why not sleep with one of the hottest woman I know?," he got out of bed and began to walk closer to me.

I stepped back and moved my black dress over my head, letting it fall straight down my body. I gave him a quick kiss.

"Take care, Jax."

I picked up my heels off of the floor and started walking to the front door.

Jax just stood there, not believing a word that just came from that perfect mouth of hers.

She will be back. She always comes back.

Jax met Camille at a party the club threw a couple of months back. He thanks god every day for sending Emily Duncan, one of Samcro's most popular croweaters to that fucking party. Because she brought Cam into his life. It started off as just sex for a while. But, he started to get to know her. Started to care for her. Something he shouldn't be doing with a woman he only sees when his day has gone to shit and he needs a release. He shouldn't be trying to keep someone who isn't his in the first place.

I drove to Charming's firehouse and ran to the locker room. I did the combination on the metal lock and it popped open. I started changing out of the clothes I wore to Jax's and put on my dark blue emt uniform.

Stacey, my partner, leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Hey sexy."

"Hey, Stac."

"Where were you last night?"

"Oh.. out with family."

"In that dress?", she asked with an arch of her eyebrow.

"Yeah. I went clubbing with my cousin. We do it every year for her birthday. "

"Sounds like fun. Just so you know, when you're ready to tell me the truth about where you really been, give me a call. I'm your partner, you can tell me anything."

Stacey walked away and pushed open the door.

I know exactly what she would say if I decided to open up about my affair.

Why don't you put an end to it? How could you do this to him? You know what kind of person you are for cheating on the man you are going to marry next weekend?

I opened the door to my home, stepping through the household as silently as possible.

"Hey beautiful."

I'm caught. I knew this wouldn't stay buried for long, Way to go, Cam! Way to fucking go!

I went into the kitchen and hugged and kissed the handsome man that was now in front of me.

"I thought you were supposed to be home at six."

"I was, but Stacey was out with the flu. I needed to pick up an extra shift."

"You look amazing for someone who worked all night."

"Awww, you're so sweet."

I turned away from him and walked over to the coffee pot on the counter. I took a mug off the hook by the cabinet and poured myself some coffee.

He grabbed his Grim Bastards cut and slid it on. He came up behind me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. He kissed the back of my head, making me giggle.

"You ready to be my old lady, Camille Watson?"

I turned around and faced him, holding his face in my hands.

"Oh, I'm ready to become Mrs. Terrance Otis Cross."

"Baby, I hate it when you use my full name. It's T.O."

"Not to your fiancé, it's not. Will I see you later?"

"Yeah, I should be home by ten, no later. I love you."

"I love you."

He kissed me and grabbed his keys off the hook.

I'm the worst person in the world.

As soon as he left, I got in the shower. I had to wash the thick layer of betrayal and deceit off my body for the last time.


	2. Discovery

After I got dressed, I heard a small knock at my front door.

I dragged my feet as I moved toward the door, slightly afraid about who could be on the other side.

As I opened the door, I let out the breath I was holding in.

It was my next door neighbors' ten year old daughter,Gertie.

"Hi Gertie. What's up?"

" Hi Cam. My mommy and daddy are fighting again. Can I stay over here until they stop fighting?"

I looker toward their house. I could hear yelling coming from inside the house. No child should have to listen to that.

"Of course you can stay over here, sweetie. I was about to make a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato. Would you like one?"

She smiled and she walked past me. Gertie ran over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and sat down in the chair.

I went into the fridge, and took out a tomato and slices of cheese.

"You want extra cheese or a little cheese?"

Gertie was playing on my phone, and she looked up.

"Extra cheese, please."

"You got it."

I turned on the stove and took out four slices of bread.

"Cam, someone's calling you."

I walked to the island, and she handed me my phone.

Jax.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"No. he's a friend."

I hit the ignore button and gave her back the phone.

"Are you mad at your friend?"

"No, I'm not. It's just.. it's complicated. It's a grown up thing, sweetie," I failed to explain.

I finished making our sandwiches and sat down next to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Gertie took a bite out of her sandwich, the cheese stretching far from her face. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"I wish you were my mommy."

"Aw Gertie, you don't mean that."

"I do. My mom just yells all the time. She's not nice like you."

Jax lit his cigarette, staring at his phone.

Damn. She really was serious. Cam wanted this to end, and now it has. All he felt was sadness. She was an amazing girl to be around, Now, he can't. Not anymore.

She's not yours, Jax. Just let it go. Fucking let go.

Wendy came in with her mom.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey."

"I missed you," she walked over to the couch and kissed him on his lips. He felt himself tense.

"Yeah, me too. Hi Maureen,"

Wendy's mother smiled at her son-in-law.

"Hi, Jax. Aren't you going to ask how our trip was?"

"I give up. How was the trip to Florida?"

"Oh, baby it was so beautiful. I really wish you came."

Jax got up and put his black sweatshirt over his head,

"Sorry, I wish I could stay, but I gotta go. You can tell me more about it later, okay?"

Jax gave her a quick peck on the cheek and waved goodbye tp Maureen. He grabbed his keys off the table by the door, and went outside, starting his bike.

"See mom, I told you. He's fucking someone else behind my back. I can't believe he would do this," Wendy's eyes started to tear up.

"Honey, don't let this break you. If he wants to fuck over my daughter, then we will do the same to him, Do you still have the combination to the safe in your bedroom?"

Wendy nodded and led her mom to the bedroom.

T.O met up with one of his old friends, Tyrone. He needed someone to follow Cam for a couple of days. Lately, she always has to work late, and seems flustered. She might be cheating on him. But why? With who? He gives her anything she wants. The thought of her even getting attention from another male made him sick.

He sat down on the park bench, holding his head.

"Hey man, what 's up?"

T.O stood up and hugged his best friend.

"Hey, Ty. I need a huge favor."

"Yeah, man. What do you need?"

"You still in touch with your detective skills"? I need you to follow Cam."

"What? Why, is she in danger?"

"No, but I do think she's cheating on me."

"Jesus Christ. I'm sorry."

"Me too. So, will you do it? I need to know for sure."

"Yeah, of course."

Jax pulled into the Teller-Morrow parking lot. He got off his bike, and was greeted by his mother.

"Hey, mom."

"Hi, baby," she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You okay? You seem kind of upset."

"Yeah mom. I'm fine."

" Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

"Mom, I'm good. It's shit I have to work out on my own," Jax snapped, walking into the clubhouse.

Gemma seen quite a change in her son in the past few months. He always seems distracted, and Wendy always complains about he makes excuses to leave. Yeah, he might be cheating on her, but with who? Was she even good enough for her son?

I put mine and Gertie's plates in the sink after we finished eating. My phone started to ring, making me worry that a certain name would appear on the phone. But at the same time, I wanted that name to pop up on the screen. I finally picked up the phone and saw Stacey was calling me.

"Hey, Stac."

"Hey. Do you still have that vacation time?'

"I do. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you wanna take a girls' weekend. Celebrate your last week being a free woman."

I smiled.

"Sure. That sounds amazing. "

"Great! I'll start planning it."

"No strip clubs though."

"Yeah, right. See you at work later," and she hung up.

Gertie left after an hour of staying at my house. The noise finally faded.

II got ready for work, and Stacey came to pick me up.

"What's up, sexy?",Stacey used the key I gave her and she just strolled into my house.

"Hi Stacey. Why don't you knock like a normal person ? I gave you that key for emergencies only."

"This is an emergency. I want to know what my friend and partner has been hiding for the past few months."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"You are so transparent. What is going on? You glow at work, and you always have a stupid smile on that face of yours."

She sat down on the couch, waiting patently for me to spill.

"I'm happy about my engagement."

"You are, but that's not what is making you happy. Whenever you bring up the wedding, you talk about it like it's a chore."

" No, I don't."

"You do, honey. Do you still wanna marry T.O?"

"Would I be an awful person if I said I'm not sure?"

I sat down next to her. Maybe I was wrong. I was feeling better that I was sharing this with someone.

"No, you 're not. You two got engaged after only six months of dating. What do you expect? "

"We dated a few years back. I thought we could just pick up where we left off."

"Do you still love him?"

"I do, but I don't know if it's enough to marry him."

"What about this other guy? What' s his name? Do you love him?"

"If I tell you, it's going to shock the shit out of you."

"Try me."

"It's Jackson Teller."

Stacey's green eyes grew wide, and she grabbed my arms.

"Jackson Teller.. the.. the guy who is in a motorcycle gang? "

"It's a club. And yes."

"But, how, and was the sex good?"

"We met through a mutual friend."

"Aaaand, how was the sex?"

"It lasted for six months. What does that tell you?"

"That it was incredible," she smiled.

"Do you think you love him?"

"No. I think it was more of a lust thing."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah.. yes."

"Uh huh."

"I don't, Stac."

Jax came home later that night to a quiet house. Not that he was complaining or anything. It was better than fighting with her over stupid shit.

He headed to the bedroom. The closet door was open, and all of Wendy's clothes were gone. But, that wasn't the only thing that was gone.

His eyes happened to fall toward the bottom of the closet, staring at the open safe.

Fuck no.

The bitch stole all the money. All 170,000.

That infuriated Jax and he started to loose it, wrecking his bedroom.

Jax called me and asked me to meet him one last time. I pulled up in front of the Charming cemetary, making my way to the beautiful man who was standing by his father's grave.

Jax's heart did an unexpected jump in his chest as the beautiful woman in jeans and a tank top walked toward him.

What the hell was that?

"A cemetary, Jax. Really? A little eerie, don't you think?"

"Well, I can't drop by your house or job. You told me people will know something's up."

He had an angry expression plastered on his face.

"You okay?"

" No. Wendy.. she left and she took all my money. I'm broke."

" What? How?"

"I keep it in a safe in the bedroom."

"Why wouldn't you put the money in the bank?"

"I don't trust them. "

"Do you need some money? I can help you."

"No, no. It's okay. Juice is doing some of his 007 shit, and helping me out. Plus, Samcro's bringing in some money later in the week."

"Okay."

"Thank you for the offer, though."

"Yeah, no problem, I thought that was the reason why you asked me to come here."

"No, just wanted to see you. If I see you, it feels like everything else doesn't fucking matter."

Whoa, did he really just say that? You heard that, right?

"That's sweet."

"It's the truth."

"Maybe in another life, we could.."

"I know. I've been thinking about it a lot. It seems like that's all I can think about."

Tyrone sat in his black Denali. She's fucking Jax Teller. Holy shit.

He took out his phone and called T.O.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, I've been following her like you asked me to. You're not going to believe this."


	3. Doing what is right

I opened the door to my home, seeing T.O sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, baby. Is everything okay?"

He put the cigarette out in the ashtray next to him, and stood up, moving closer to me.

How can she stand there like she didn't do anything?

"Cam, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Babe.."

"Cam, don't lie to me. You will just piss me off even more."

I swallowed harshly, trying to make my eyes meet his glaring face.

"I.. I... don't know what you're talking about."

He picked up the ashtray, and slammed it into the glass coffee table, making it shatter into numerous pieces. I stepped back, my body started to shake.

He walked over to me, grabbing the top of my arms with shocking force.

"Tell me the fucking truth!"

I started to cry, trying to move out of his vice grip.

"Okay... Okay. I'v... I've been seeing someone else."

"And who might that be?", he hissed.

"Jax.. Jax Teller."

He let go of me, and shoved me back violently, causing me to stumble back.

"How long, Cam?"

I didn't answer him because of my heavy sobbing.

"How long, Cam!"

"Since we met. I'm so sorry, baby. It was a mistake."

He ran his hand down his face, clenching his teeth.

"You have any idea what it looks like when my friend discovers your're fucking around behind my back? They think I can't satisfy a woman."

" But, you can."

"Then, why did you cheat?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't walk away from him. No matter how hard I tried. But, I ended it. I don't want to hurt you or lie to you anymore. Baby, I love you. "

He made his way back in front of me, and swung his hand backwards, backhanding me. I had a shocked look om my face.

"What? I can't hit you?"

"No. No you can't."

He pulled his fist back and punched me in the cheek. The force of the hit made me fall to the carpeted floor. I started sobbing harder, crawling away from the monster I have brought to light. His one hand grabbed both of my arms, forcing them upwards. His fingertips digging into my wrists.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He staddled me, pinning my body down with his.

Stacey was at the hospital the next morning, filling out some final paperwork. She looked up from what was in front of her, and saw Cam coming out of one of the rooms.

Stacey's eyes didn't leave her friend. Anyone who came in close contact with Cam would just stand there and stare.

She was barely recognizable. Her face was severly bruised and swollen. Cuts patterned by her cheeks and lip. She rounded the counter and stopped in front of her friend, startling her.

"Jesus, Cam what the hell happened to you?"

"I was mugged last night. I had to cancel my cards and..."

" Did he do this to you? Did he find out?"

"No."

"Cam, you can tell me. If he did this, we have to report it."

"No, Stac. I promise you, he had nothing to do with this. I have to go get some ex rays done. Make sure that nothing is broken. I'll call you later."

I started walking away, trying to get away from her as soon as possible.

"Cam, wait."

Stacey stood there, heartbroken her friend wants to defend the piece of shit that did this to her. She was going to make sure that asshole pays for what he did. No matter what Cam says. She took out her phone and made a call.

T.O pulled into the Teller-Morrow parking lot. He got off his bike with determination on his face. As he stepped into the clubhouse, he smiled at Clay and Tig who were talking to Piney at the bar.

"T, what brings you here," Clay asked with a smile, bringing him into a hug.

"Just visiting. How's everything?"

"It's good man. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I know. It's been too long."

"Would you like a beer?", Tig asked, holding up is own.

"Yeah, absolutley."

"Hey prospect, get him a beer, will ya?"

Half Sack nodded at Clay and put another beer on the bar.

T.O stopped the small talk as Jax came out of his room. He walked up to him and punched him in the face.

No matter why he punched him, it set Jax off. He swung back, and it was war.

Ckay and Tig hopped off their bar stools as quick as they could. They tried ripping the two apart, with every fiber in thieir bodies.

"What the fuck is your problem?", Jax asked, spitting blood on the floor.

"You're fucking my girl, that's my problem. You can't get your own," he tried breaking away from Tig.

"What.. wh.. Cam, is your girlfriend?"

" Fiance, actually."

Jax didn't say anything. T.O moved past the men, going back out to his bike.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah. You can say that again. "

He pushed Tig off of him, and stood in front of Jax who was still in clay's grip.

"Stay away from Camille. You hear me? Because a black eye will be the last of your problems."

Tig looked at the room of men.

"This is only the beginning, isn't it?"

I was sitting on the pier, letting my feet dangle off of the wooden deck. I looked down at the water below me, wishing I could jump in and have it carry me away from the mess I created.

"I figured you would be here."

"Jax, you shouldn't be here."

I stood to my feet, and turned around.

He moved his hands to the sides of my face, studying th brusies and cuts. I took his hands off of my face, feeling my eyes starting to water as I thought about last night.

"T.O did this?"

"I'm guessing he did that to your face as well."

"Cam, why didn't you tell me it was T.O you were seeing?"

"I knew you wouldn't be with me if I told you. I thought it was best I kept it a secret. But, that backfired obviously. I'm sorry that this blew back on you."

"You're not going back home to him. Come stay at my house. You will be safe."

"No."

"No? are you insane? Look at you!"

"Exactly! Look at me! If I go with you, who knows what he will do to me then."

"Cam, please don't do this. I don't give a shit if he wants me to stay away from you. "

"I have to. I need to make it right."

"You're talking like you're still going to marry him."

"That's because I am."


	4. Danger on the rise

**One Month Later **

I walked into the bathroom at work when Stacey was brushing her teeth.

I put my makeup bag down in front of the mirror, and opened it, taking out my tweezer.

"Whoa, you're finally healing. You don't look like a bruised peach anymore," she stated, her toothbrush bouncing back and forth in her as she spoke.

The way the comment fell from her mouth made me chuckle. The first time I had in a while.

"I know. Thank god."

She turned on the faucet and cupped her hand under it. She slurped the water out of her hand and rinsed out her mouth.

"So, you married to that prick yet?"

"Don't call him that." And no, I'm not married to him yet. We moved it due to what happened to me."

"He's smart. He doesn't want his family to know he beats hos future wife."

"What woulld make you say that?"

"Cam, I'm not an idiot. No mugger did that to your face."

"Stac.."

"No, listen to me. You're my best friend. I love you like a sister. Just tell me the truth."

My eyes softened and I let out a heavy breath. I could never lie to her.

"Yeah, he did this to me."

"Then why the fuck are you marrying him?"

"What do you think will happen if I refuse? I bet getting my face smashed in will be the least of my problems. This is the way to keep the peace."

" So, you're going to be miserable for the rest of your life so he doesn't hurt you or anyone else? Wow Cam, you're a god damn martyer."

"I can handle it."

"No , you can't. Why do you think you cheated in the first place? There was something missing with T.O that you found with Jax."

"I learned my lesson."

"Does Jax know?"

"Of course he knows. "

"What does he think?"

"He thinks I'm insane."

"Good. At least I'm not the only one. Has he tried to call you?"

"Yeah. But, I never answer the phone."

"It's really over between you two?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

" Tell me, what do miss most? The sex or Jax?"

"Stacey..."

"What? It's just us girls."

"I miss the way I felt around him the most. Whenever he pulled me into a kiss, my heart would beat irregularly, just so eager of what was coming next. Or when he slid his hands over my skin. Goosebumps would stand up instantly. It's like all my senses are amplified around that man."

Stacey sighed.

"Shit, Cam. Now, I wanna sleep with you."

We broke into a fit of laughs until the alarm went off.

"They're playing our song, Stac."

She nodded and she took the brown hair tie around her wrist and tied her dirty blonde hair back securely and we quickly made it to our truck outside.

She got in the driver's seat, looking at me with a worried expression.

"You okay, Stacey?"

"Cam, did you listen to the address? The call came from Teller-Morrow."

My mouth went dry, and worry coursed through me.

"Step on it. "

She nodded.

As we neared the autoshop, there was black smoke dancing its way to the sky, and cop cars and firetrucks surrounded the area.

Stacey pulled the truck as close as possible. I went to the back and took out the gurney while Stacey grabbed the bag.

We pushed through the crowd of people.

"I need everyone to step back! Step back please!"

I saw a van that was smoking only a couple feet from where I was standing. As the crowd broke away, I fell to my knees.

Jax was lying on the floor, bleeding immensely from the back of his head. A woman who was hysterical was kneeling across from me.

"Please.. Please save my boy!"

It felt like I went deaf. I couldn't begin to process what was happening and why this has happened. I just held Jax's head in a daze. Stacey touched my shoulder, shaking me. I looked up at her.

"Cam, we got to get him to the hospital."

I snapped out of it. We lowered the gurney, and with the help of the leather wearing men around us, they helped us move Jax onto the gurney. I pulled the iv bag out of the red bag we are required to bring with us and ran the small needle in his arm. I held the bag up high, ready to go back to the truck.

The woman who I'm guessing was his mother stopped me.

"I'm going with you."

Me and Stacey looked at each other, and then at the crying woman.

"Of course."

Keep it together, Cam. Keep it together.

Jax's mother held her son's hand, begging him to stay with us. His blood waa staining my gloves and even some pieces of my clothing.

His heart rate was slowing, causing the machine in front of me to beep.

"What, what's happening?"

"I'm losing him. Stacey, you have to hurry!"

I lost it. My emotions got the better of me.

"Jax, don't do this please! "

Tears started to fall franticly down my face.

Gemma looked over at the young paramedic in shocl.

How the hell does she know Jax? She didn't even mention his name when they got to Teller-Morrow.

This was Cam.

This was the girl her son was seeing.

She was a woman of color?

Jax has been quiet about it, but she got Opie to fess up. The twist was that he didn't mention she was black.

This got even interesting.

We finally made it to the hospital. Doctors met us outaide, and Stacey opened the back doors.

"What do we got?", Dr. Greenburg asked, moving out of the way of Gemma getting out of the ambulance.

"We have 27 year old male. Severe bleeding to the back of the head . His heart rate has already dropped considerably once."

"We got it from here, Cam."

They took the gurney away from my tight grip, and rushed Jax to surgery. Jax's mother and I exchanged a look, and then she followed the doctors.

"Hey Cam, you wanna stay here? I'm sure the chief will understa.."

My phones's ringtone stopped her from talking. I reached into my pocket and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby. My parents are in town. They want to take us to dinner later tonight."

"I sat on the step on the back of the ambulance, rubbing my irritated red eyes.

"I'm not sure if I'm really up to that right now."

His tone went from sweet to cold in seconds.

"I told them we would be there After work, come home and shower. and wear that dress I got you."

He hung up and I clenched my teeth.

"What does the warden want now?"

"His parents are in town."

"God, I can't imagine what they must be like."

" You know what, I am going to stay. I need to know that Jax will be okay."

"Yeah, no problem."

"You sure? Because I'm not supposed to just leave in the middle of my shift."

"Just shut up and check on your guy."

I smiled and she pulled me into a hug.

"Postive thoughts, Cam. He will make it through this."

"Thank you."

I headed into the hospital, quickly heading up to the third floor to the ICU where Jax was. I moved quickly, running as fast as I can. I finally tossed my bloodied gloves away as I passed a trashcan. I saw his mom sitting in the waiting room.

"You're dating my son?"

"What?"

"You gave yourself away in the ambulance. You said his name. I didn't mention his name. Not once."

"I didn't realize I did that."

"You're the one that's dating him, right? You're Cam?"

"Yeah, my name's Cam. But, we aren 't really dating, per say."

"You sleeping with him?"

"It's complicated."

"No. it's not. Either you are or you aren't."

"I was. Not anymore."

"Does that have something to do with it?", she asked staring at my engagement ring.

"Yeah."

She moved her pocketbook off of the seat next to her.

"Have a seat. It's going to be a while."

As soon as she said that, I started to sweat.


	5. The family flaw

**Thank you guys for following and favoriting! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Let me know what you guys think!**

Gemma and I sat in silence for a few minutes until she decided to ask me another question?

"Where did you meet my son?"

"I met him at a party at the clubhouse. "

She nodded and looked at my face, examining my fading bruises.

"Your fiance did that to you?", she asked, her eyes looking at one of my fading bruises.

"Yeah. He found out about me and Jax."

"Was this the first time he hit you?"

"Yeah. My actions unlocked the worst part of him."

I couldn't lie, I enjoyed talking to his mother, Gemma. She was a good person, but at the same time she scares the shit out of me.

The surgeon came out of the operating room a couple of hours later. Both Gemma and I stood up.

"You're Jackson Teller's family?"

"Yes we are. Is my son okay? Please tell me he is okay."

"Yeah, he's going to be fine. He's going to be out of it for a while due to the heavy medication. But, he should make a full recovery."

"Thank you," Gemma and I said in unison.

"Can we see him?"

"We are moving him to a room down the hall, Cam. Room 513D."

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out, shaking my head at the name that popped up onto the screen.

Over 15 missed calls. Really?

I slid my phone back into my pocket, and follwoed Gemma to the room Jax was being moved in.

We walked into the room, and both sighed, sadness heavy on our breath.

Jax had his head fully wrapped, and some of his hair was shaved due to the surgery.

Gemma went next to his bed, lightly kissing his cheek.

" Gemma, do you know who would do this?"

"It could have been anyone, sweetheart. Samcro has its fair share of enemies."

" You're not scared of that fact ?"

"No, not really. I've taught myself to be strong, to protect my family at any costs."

I finally left the hospital around seven thirty. When I walked into the house, T.O was dressed formally glaring at me from the couch.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you for hours. I was worried sick."

"I was working. Like I always do."

" Thanks to your lack of timing, we are going to be late. Get in the shower and don't waste any more of my fucking time."

I forced a smile and made my way to the bathroom, to take a shower.

Once I was finished, we met T.O's parents at the resturant who were already there, waiting at the table.

T.O wrapped his hand around mine, and pulled me to walk faster.

"Hey, dad," T.O let go of my hand, and gave his dad a bear hug which he was more than happy of receiving..

"Hey son."

He pulled away and he kissed his mom, who wore a red dress and her long braids were pulled back from her face.

"Hi Baby. Now, are you going to introduce us to the beautiful woman I will call my daughter-in- law soon?"

The three of them adverted their eyes to me, my face and body getting hot due to nervousness.

T.O wrapped his arm around me, and moved by body foward.

"Mom,Dad, I'd like you to meet Camille Watson. Cam, this is Harry and Yvette."

His dad shook my hand and kissed my cheek.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I couldn't wait to meet the woman who finally got him to settle down."

T.O looked down at his feet.

His mom smiled at his father.

"I agree. Why don't we sit? Camille, you can tell me how the wedding planning has been going."

Ugh. Do I have to? Anytime this wedding crosses my mind, my stomach turns.

"You can call me Cam. And I'd love to, " smiling as I sat down.

It was utterly amazing. He was a completely different person around his parents. If only they knew the real monster they raised... God, I wanted to tell them everything. I wanted to tell them how much I despised this relationship. How he talked down to me, being commanding like some kind of dictator. My subconscious was screaming out, but my oustide was a wall. I just had a smile on my face the whole time.

"Excuse me, I need to use the ladie's room. "

I picked up my purse and headed to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My foundation camouflaged all my bruises pefectly.

I took out my phone. Gemma said she call me if there was any change in Jax.

No missed calls.

I sighed, and placed my phone back in the purse. The bathroom door opened, and T.O's mother came in.

"Hey, Cam. I just needed to powder my nose."

I smiled at her.

"Same here."

She put down her pressed powder and looked at me.

'How long?"

I looked at her in the mirror.

" I'm sorry?"

"You have that same look in your eyes that every abused woman gets to cover up the truth. How long has my son been hitting you?"

My eyes began to water, and I began to sob.

"About a month now."

She moved closer to me, and hugged me.

"Honey, I'm so sorry."

"Me too."

"It's my fault. I should've shielded him from seeing it."

I pulled away and looked at her confused, wiping away a falling tear.

"What?"

"His father... when he's angry with me, he uses his hands also. Looks like we have a family flaw."

"Yvette, I'm so sorry."

" Honey, don't you worry about me. Worry about you. You're still young. Get out while you can. Change your name, move to another state, do whatever you have to before it's too late. You don't have to be a victim to this."

I was blown away from what I was hearing. She was really suggesting I leave Charming? Changing my name? When would I do this? How?

What she said rang in my head the whole night. I stayed awake, looking at the ceiling.

I slipped out of bed, and silently slithered my way to the closet. I took out my black jogging suit, and slipped off my black nightie. I finished getting dressed, and jogged to St. Thomas.

If I took my car, T.O would wake up for sure.

I went up to the fourth floor, moving past the chatting nurses. I walked into Jax's room and sat in the chair next to his bed. I took his hand and kissed it lightly, hoping he could show he a sign he could feel me.

I got my wish.

"If this is heaven, I must say the angels are pretty damn hot."

I looked up from the floor and a smile stretched across my face.

I jumped up and kissed him on the lips.

"You're okay."

"Of course I'm okay. I'm not ready to punch my ticket."

"I met your mom."

"Oh, jesus. I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's okay. She was nice."

He scrunched his eyebrows together in doubt.

"I know. I'm just charming, I guess."

" Yeah, you are."

I smiled at him, my body ready to take him like I've done many times before.

I stayed for about three hours when I got up.

"Where are you going, Cam?"

"Home, unfortunately."

"Stay here."

He took a hold of my hand.

" Jax, I don't know.."

"Don't worry. I'll be on my best behavior. I'll try, anyways."

I gave in to the beautiful man with pleading eyes.

"Okay."

He moved over in the bed, and I laid down next to him. Doing his best, He wrapped his arms around me.

It was killing me. I was going to leave Charming soon, and I'm leaving him behind.

The one man who makes my heart ache in a good way.

How was I going to give him up?


	6. Confessions

When I woke up, I heard Jax whispering to the nurse. I shuffled in the bed, my eyes meeting his.

"Morning."

I smiled, and hid my face in his chest.

"Morning. I can't remember the last time I slept that well," I stated, sitting up in the bed.

"You know what time it is?"

"It's almost nine."

"Shit. I have to go to work. How's the head today?"

"Better. I just discovered my bald spot ."

I chuckled.

"I think it looks good."

"Ha, if only."

I got off the hospital bed and stretched. My cell fell out of my pocket and I bent down to pick it up.

When I clicked on the light on my phone screen, I had seven missed calls from T.O.

"I know you have to go, but will you be able to come by later? Keep me company?"

I took his face in my hands and kissed him.

"Absolutely. I need to talk to you about a few things, anyway."

"Is it about us?"

I just nodded.

"I'll see you later."

The nurse changed the iv bag.

"Is he your fiancé? I saw the ring on her finger."

"No, not my fiancé. "

"Wait, she's getting married to someone else?"

"Yeah. He's a piece of shit, though."

"That sucks. Sorry."

"Yeah. It's the story of my life."

I headed into work, my heart feeling heavier and heavier as I thought about leaving Charming. This shouldn't be so hard. Jax only saw me as a friend with benefits. Why am I making this into something that never was? Well, maybe that isn't the only thing that is making my heart heavy. T.O. Once he finds out I'm gone, he will do everything in his will power to find me. I'm scared what will happen to me if he does find me.

The chief. John Richards, came up to me as I was about to head into the firehouse.

"Hey, Cam. How's your friend holding up?"

"He's better, chief. I'm sorry I left work early."

"It's okay. I understand. Does a Benjamin Shaw ring any bells?"

"Benjamin Shaw? No, not at all."

"He called the firehouse looking for you yesterday, and this morning. He said that it was urgent."

John handed me a paper with the phone number.

"Thank you. I'll give him a call now."

I went into the woman's bunk room and took a seat on the closest bed.

Who the hell is Benjamin Shaw?

Was it someone Stacey and I took care of a while back? A doctor? I guess the only way to find out was to call the number on the paper.

I dialed the number, waiting for a voice to come on the other line.

"Huntington Memorial Hospital, how may I help you?"

"Uh, hi. I'm looking for a Benjamin Shaw. I got a message that he was trying to reach me."

"Oh, you must be Cam. Yes, Ben has told me he's been trying to reach you. I'll connect you to him."

"Okay, thank you."

A few minutes have passed until a very weak male voice came onto the line.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Camille Watson. You called my job looking for me, correct?"

"Yes. I've been trying to reach you for months now. "

"Can you tell me who you are?"

"I'm your brother."

"That's not possible. I'm an only child."

"Well, you're not. Ask our mother."

What the fuck! I have a brother! How!

" I will, believe me. Why did you need to reach me?"

"I need you to come here so we can meet. The favor I need to ask you shouldn't be done over the phone."

"I can try making down after work."

"That's not good enough. I'm not sure if I'll live by the end of the day. I need to see you as soon as possible."

"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do."

My chief is going to kill me.  
I knocked on John's door, worried what his reaction will be when I tell him I have to leave work.. again.

"Hi, Cam."

"Chief, I can't work today."

"Why not?", he asked, removing his glasses.

" Benjamin Shaw, the man who called the firehouse, is my brother."

"I thought you were an only child."

"So did I. But, I just found out I'm not. And he's really sick, and he needs to see me."

He let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his salt and peppered colored hair.

"It's an emergency?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you should go. He's your family. I'll call in Maria, She needs more hours anyways. "

"Thank you so much."

"Hurry up and go before I change my mind," he responded with a smile.

I called my mom while I got in my car( I have two, I leave one at work, just in case).

"Hey, sweetheart."

"I have a brother!"

"I know."

"why wouldn't you tell me!"

"Because honey, I was forced to put him up for adoption. I was sixteen when i had him. His adoptive parents stopped contacting me, and I never heard from him again. Until now, that is."

"I'm going to see him now."

"I must warn you, it might be hard."

"Why?"

"Honey, he has Leukemia. They say he has about a month, maybe two left."

I swallowed hard and my eyes started to well up. Of course. As soon as I find out I have a big brother, he's about to leave this world.

"Honey?"

"I'm here. I'm going to call you later. "

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I hung up and saw T.O was trying to call in.

I hit the ignore button. I'll deal with his ass later.

I pulled up in the hospital's parking lot about twenty minutes later. I got out and made my way to the front desk.

An older woman at the desk smiled at me.

"Hello, can I help you with something?"

"Yes. I'm here for Benjamin Shaw. I'm his sister."

She looked up the name in the computer, and nodded.

"He's on the fourth floor."

"Thanks."

I got in the elevator and listened to my voice mails.

T.O. left some colorful ones.

"Cam, I don't know where the fuck you are. If you're over at that bastards house, so help me, I will kill him and you. Call me back or you'll regret it."

"Cam, do you enjoy pissing me off? Call me now."

I didn't want to hear the rest and I hung up my phone. The elevator doors opened to the fourth floor and I walked up to the first nurse I seen.

"Hi, do you know what room Benjamin Shaw is in?"

"Yes. He's in room 10."

"Thanks."

I dragged my heels as I made it closer and closer to room 10.

What if he doesn't like me? What if I don't like him?

I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door, and he was looking out the hospital window.

"Ben, I'm Cam."

"Hi. You can come all the way in. I'm harmless."

I smiled at him and did what I was told.

My eyes studied all the machines he was hooked up to.

"Amazing right? Have you ever seen so many machines hooked up to one human being?"

"I have. I'm a paramedic."

"Oh, that's right. Mom told me you were a paramedic. She's really proud of you."

I sat down in the chair next to him.

"I wish I knew what to say."

"I can start. I'm Ben. I'm a single dad with Leukemia. I'm also your brother."

"When were you diagnosed?"

"A year ago. It got worse a couple months ago. I told you about it in my letters."

"what letters?"

"I sent you a few of em. "

"I never got them."

"really? I though you were just ignoring me."

A lightbulb clicked on in my head. T.O must've tossed them.

"Where's your wife?"

"She died at childbirth."

"God, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I have Aaliyah at least."

"Aaliyah's your daughter?"

"Yeah, she's ten. Can you pass me my wallet? I'll show you a picture."

I turned around and gave him his wallet from off the dresser.

He opened his wallet and took out a picture.

"This is Aaliyah."

She was a light-skinned little girl with bright brown eyes and braids and colored barrets at th end of them.

"She's beautiful."

"She is. That's my angel."

I smiled and handed him back the picture.

"I don't know what's going to happen to her once I die."

"Your wife doesn't have any family?"

"No, they distanced themselves after she died. Cam, I know we don't know each other that well, but would you take my daughter after I go? Treat her like she was your own?"

"Ben, I don't know.."

"I don't want my baby girl to end up in the system. Our mom is up there in years. You're my only hope."

"Ben, I have an abusive fiancé I'm trying to get away from. If I take Aaliyah, she might get hurt. Because of me. And that can't happen."

"Just forget I asked."

I left shortly after he asked me to take his daughter. I always wanted to be a mom. But, I can't bring a child into the environment I am currently living in. That is cruel and not right. At the same time, I don't want her to end up in the system. The system is so fucked up, it doesn't know which way is up anymore.

I found myself driving to St. Thomas. This man was like an electric pull. Keeps pulling me back without any resistance.

Once I made it to his room, I saw his room was filled with flowers.

"Hi, gorgeous."

"Hey, Jax. You got vistors, I see," I walked over to the flowers, inhaling their delightful smell.

"Yeah. Some of the crow eaters dropped them off. My mom came by after you left."

Jax caught Cam staring out the window, completely in a zoned state.

"You okay, Cam?"

I adverted my eyes back to Jax.

"No. Not really."

"What's up? Besides you marrying that asshole."

He moved over and I sat down next to him, taking his hand.

"I can't stay here."

"What? In the hospital? That's okay. You don't have to. If you don't want to go home, I'll give you my house key.."

"Jax, no. That's not what I mean. What I mean is that I can't stay in Charming."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah," it came out in a whisper.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night. He's going on a run and won't be back for two days."

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to either."

"Then, stay. Stay with me. That offer is still on the table."

"No. I won't let you get hurt because of me."

"I'll be more hurt if you leave."

"Jax, don't do this. It's hard enough already."

"Then why would you tell me? Did you expect me not to give a shit?"

"I didn't want to lie to you."

"Where are you going to go?"

"As far away from here as I can."

We both heard the sound of boots make thier way into the room.

We both turned out heads to look at the visitor.

"I'm sorry, was i interupting something?"

Oh Shit. I recognized that voice. The voice of the man who I feared greatly.


	7. Goodbye

**Thank you all for favoriting, and following! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

"Cam, get the hell off that bed, now."

Jax and I looked at each other, and then back at him.

"Get up!"

He walked over to the bed, and yanked me to my feet by my hair, making Jax reach out for me.

"Hey, don't you grab her like that, you piece of shit."

T.O. looked at Jax and he shoved me forward toward the door.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Jax stood up out of bed slowly, his ivs starting to come out of his arms. He stood in front of him, their faces just inches away from each other.

"You ever lay your hand on her like that again, I will put a bullet in your temple."

T.O chuckled with arrogance.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want with her."

T.O shoved him onto the bed, and his fist curled up tightly. Once it was a firm fist, he hit Jax in the face.

Jax touched the skin under his eye, feeling hot liquid dripping out of it.

T.O shook his head and went out into the hallway to confront Cam. Once he was outside the hospital room, she was no where in sight.

Fuck.

I ran down the last flight of stairs, pushing open the exit door as I reached the bottom. I sprinted to my car, pulling my car keys out of my pocket.

As I put the key into the door handle, I was spun around and pushed against the car.

My keys fell out of my grip and onto the floor.

"What? You're too scared to hit me in public?"

"I'm not fucking stupid, Cam. I'll finish you off when we get home. Get in the car. I'm following you home."

He released his grip on me and walked over to his bike which was only a couple feet away. I bent down and picked up my keys. I got in and started the car with shaky arms.

As we both pulled into our driveway, I felt my nerves pump harder through me than ever before.

You can do this, Cam. He's leaving tonight. Just hold on a little longer. You can do this.

I got out and T.O was on my heels as we moved closer to our front door. I just looked at him with fear radiating off of my body.

His eyes had no love there. Just hate and pure anger.

"Open the door, Cam."

I did what I was told, and stepped inside. He turned me around punched me in the eye.

I yelped in pain, and started to run from him.

He chased me into the kitchen. When I came into contact with the kitchen chairs, I knocked them to the floor as I passed them by. I needed to make him getting to me as hard as possible. I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on which so happened to be a frying pan.

He laughed mockingly.

"You going to hit me with that?"

"Why don't you come near me, and see for yourself?"

He charges at me and I swung as hard as I could, hitting him in the side of his head.

He backed away and held his head.

"You fucking slut!"

"I'm done, T.O. We are over. "

"It's not over till I say it's over."

He attempted to come closer to me again, and I swung. He caught my wrist in mid swing, and yanked the frying pan from my hand. As I went to run from him, He had my other arm locked in his hand and he hit me with the frying pan, knocking me unconscious onto the kitchen floor.

He looked at his bleeding fiancé, his hand tightening and loosening on the frying pan handle.

He put it down and took out his phone.

I came to and saw I was on the couch. I sat up and saw one of T.O's friends, Tyrone, looking out the living room window with his gun pointed at me.

He turned his head toward me after a couple minutes.

"T.O called me. He told me not to let you out of my sight. "

"Where is he?"

"He went on the run like he said he would. He wanted me to hang back, make sure you don't fuck any more crackers while he's gone."

I rolled my eyes and stood up on shaky legs. He stood up with me.

"I'm just going to the bathroom."

"I have to come with."

I shook my head and walked to the bathroom to clean myself up. I turned on the light and studied my face. My eye turned black around it and I was bleeding pretty good on my cheek from the frying pan. I pulled off some toilet paper from the roll and patted my wound, flinching at how severe it hurt.

The bastard broke my cheekbone..again.

Tyrone stood in the doorway.

"I have never seen him that pissed off before."

"Well, there is a first time for everything."

"He was right to do what he did, though. You shouldn't be sleeping with other men."

I pushed past him and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, fuck you."

"Nah, I wouldn't do that to my best friend."

I started feeling dizzy again, and I stumbled into the island. I moved my body onto the stool, praying my spins would go away.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a concussion."

He put down his gun on the island, and held my face with one of his hands.

"You have a first aid kit?"

"I do. It's in my work bag in my bedroom."

He walked to the bedroom, and came out with the kit.

He stood frozen as he stared at Cam with his gun in her hands.

"Cam, put the gun down."

"No. I don't want to hurt you, Ty, but I will if you try to stop me from leaving."

"You don't have the balls."

I fired a shot and it hit his shoulder, making him drop the kit. It busted open on the floor, and he held his shoulder.

"I'm not letting you leave. You're going to have to kill me, sweetheart."

"I know."

I fired another shot and it hit him in the forehead, blood splattering on the walls and cabinets behind him.

Oh my god.

I just killed someone.

Why aren't my hands shaking? How come my breathing isn't erratic?

I did my best to push those thoughts aside and ran to my bedroom.

I opened my drawers and started packing my clothes into the duffel bag as fast as possible.

As I went into the closet, there was a knock at the door.

What if it's the police? What if someone sees the body?

I made my way to the window in the living room, looking out toward the front door.

Jax was standing there, pounding on the door, doing his best to stand up straight.

I quickly moved away from the window and answered the door.

"Jax, what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospital resting."

" I don't give a shit. I've sat on my ass long enough. I needed to make sure you're okay."

Tears made themselves known and fell down my face.

"I'm far from okay."

"I can see that."

He touched my bleeding face, and stroked my skin under the cut.

"Is he here?"

"No. But, his friend is. Jax.. I.. I killed him."

He walked into the house and saw a pair of motionless legs in the hallway that led to the kitchen.

"I'm leaving, Jax. I'm packing my stuff now."

"Cam..."

"I have to."

"I know. Go finish packing your stuff. I'll worry about the body."

"What?"

"Go ahead. I got this."

I nodded and went back into the bedroom.

Jax took out his phone and called Opie.

All my clothes were officially packed. I grabbed the last of my toiletries from the bathroom and tossed them into the bag.

Jax walked into the room.

"You all packed?"

I nodded.

"I called Op. He's going to help me with the body and the clean up."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He made his way closer to me, and sat down on the bed with the first aid kit in his hands.

"Where are you going to go?"

"As far away as I possibly can. I'm not sure."

"Okay."

I walked over to him, and stood in between his legs. I placed my hands on each side of his face and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"For everything. You are a good man, Jax. You have made me the happiest I 've ever been."

"That makes two of us."

"I wish you could come with me."

"I can't babe.."

"I know. I know. Your whole life is here. "

"This is really goodbye, huh?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess it is."

He stood up and pulled me closer to him, moving his lips to mine.

He pulled away after a couple of minutes, both of us breathing uncontrollably.

"I'm going to miss that."

"Me too."

**What did you guys think? Do you think she will stay away from him for good or is this temporary? Will they find love with other people? We will have to see in the later chapter?**


	8. Letting go

**Thank you all for the continued support! I hope you like chapter 8! Let me know what you think!**

I stayed seated on the bed like Jax asked me to when his best friend Opie came over. I thought I should've been the one to clean this up. I was the one who killed him.

Opie stopped wrapping the body for a minute and looked at his best friend who was scrubbing the floor and walls.

Jax felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to Op.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You obviously have something to say. Say it."

"You really care about this girl considering you are only sleeping with her. I thought it was just sex."

"It is just sex."

"It's not. Not anymore, anyway. I see the way you look at her, and you always smile like an idiot when you see her. You love her, man."

Jax stopped scrubbing and put his bloody rags in a garbage bag that he had placed next to him.

"I don't know about love, Op. I haven't loved a girl in years."

"Until now. You shouldn't deny it. She clearly would make one badass old lady.." he looked down at the body by his feet.

"Man, can we fucking shrink me later? I need to help her out of town once we are finished."

"You go. I can finish this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. This isn't the first body I've dealt with."

"It goes to show how fucked up we are. We talk about getting rid of a body like it's nothing."

"I bet this asshole deserved it."

Once Jax stepped into my room, I stood to my feet.

"You ready to go? I'm going to bring you out of town."

"No, it's okay. I can go by myself."

"No. I want to make sure you get out safely."

"Jax, if someone sees us together, it could get back to T.O."

"That's why we are taking Op's pickup. "

I saw no point in fighting him on this. He was set on coming with.

"Okay. "

We walked down the hall, and Jax pulled lightly on my arm.

"Let's use your backdoor. You shouldn't have to see that again."

"I nodded and moved toward the back door instead of the front.

Jax got in the driver's side and looked over to me.

"You have enough money, and a car to get you the hell out of here?"

"Yeah, I got enough money to get my life started elsewhere. I have a car parked at Aj's trucking lot right outside of Charming. I know the guy who runs it."

"Really how?"

"It's not like that, trust me. He had a heart attack a couple of months back and Stacey and I responded to the call. He gave me the favor for saving his life."

Jax's wierd feeling of jealousy faded quickly.

"Oh, okay."

I turned my attention to the open window. The cool spring air hit my face as Jax drove me out of Charming. It was odd. Living here, I never appreciated what a nice, somewhat quiet town I've lived in. But now that I was leaving, I really regretted not taking it all in. My heartbeat quickened as we passed the You Are Now Leaving Charming sign.

This was officially it. It was time to start my new life. A smile appeared on my face.

Jax looked over at her. This was the last time he would see her or even hear from her. He started kicking himself. He shouldn't have driven so fast out of town. He should have stalled as much as possible.

Fuck.

We finally reached Aj's storage.

"Jax, you can stop right here. I'm going to run in and get my keys at the office."

"Alright, I'll be here."

I got out and jogged into the office. Al, the man I saved looked up from his paper, and smiled, but it diminshed when he saw the cuts and bruises on my face.

"Hi, Cam. My lord, what happened to your face? "

"Hi, Aj. It happened at work. A fire at a warehouse.", I lied.

How are you feeling? Are you still seeing your doctor once a week?", I switched the subject over to him.

"Yeah. The ticker is looking good thanks to you."

"It's only part of my job. You still have my car keys right?"

"Yes, of course."

He went under the desk and tossed them to me.

"Take care of yourself, Cam. Thank you again."

"You're welcome, Aj. "

I gave him a warm smile and walked back outside. Jax was leaning against the car. He handed me my duffel bag.

"Thanks."

"Where's the car?"

"Over there."

He looked in the direction my eyes were in. It was a shiny black Lexus.

He whistled and looked back at me.

"Nice car, Cam."

"T.O is going to be looking for me. He knows when it comes to cars, I like simple. I needed something that was the complete opposite."

"That's smart."

He wrapped his hand around mine, and walked me over to my car.

"I fucked up, Cam."

"With what? Tyrone?"

"No, no. That I have taken care of. It's us."

"You lost me."

"It was supposed to be just sex."

"Yeah, it was."

"But now, I care about you, and this is one of the hardest things I've had to do."

I guess sex is never really sex."

"It can be, if you wanted it to. I let my emotions get the best of me."

" You're making this harder for me."

"I'm not trying to. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

He moved his hands around me, and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. Try to stay out of trouble."

He pulled back and smiled.

"That probably won't happen,but okay."

He pulled away and leaned in to kiss me. I stepped back.

"I'm sorry, I can't. If I kiss you one more time, I'm going to change my mind and stay. "

That was the first time Jax ever got rejected. It was a shitty feeling.

"Okay."

I threw my duffel bag onto the seat next to me once I unlocked the car. I got in and put the key in the ignition, starting the car.

"Be careful, Cam."

"I will. Oh, I need to give these to my mom and Stacey."

I unzipped my duffel bag and handed him to letters.

"I want them to know I'm okay."

"Yeah, you got it."

"Thank you, for everything."

"Anytime, anywhere."

He closed the door, and touched the window. I smiled at him one last time and put the gear in drive. heading into my new life.

**I know this chapter is kinda short, but the next one will be longer, I promise!**


	9. The Letter

I looked in my rearview mirror as I drove further and further away from Jax. I stopped at the stoplight, and stared at Opie's truck that was still parked where we left it.

You have to let go, Cam. You have to.

A tear fell down my face and I quickly wiped it away.

The light turned green and I drove.

I drove until my eyes could barely stay open any longer.

I reached Alpine, Utah. My face was really starting to hurt, and I pulled into the first parking lot of a hospital I saw.

I got out and walked into the er, and made my way to the receptionist.

"Hi, what seems to be the problem?'

"I believe my zygomatic bone is broken."

"I'm sorry?"

"My cheek bone."

" Oh, Okay. Just have a seat and fill these out."

You would think working in a hospital, she would know what a zygomatic bone is. But, she is a receptionist. Not a doctor.

She handed me a clipboard with a form to fill out.

I sat down and started filling it out.

I must have fallen asleep while waiting, because I felt someone touch my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and they found the receptionist standing before me.

"The doctor will see you now."

I stood up and walked past the swinging door.

I was brought to a room where a doctor was waiting.

"Oh my, what happened ?", the middle-aged female asked me, in awe at my face.

"I fell."

I went over to the hospital bed and sat down.

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that," she slipped on some gloves and touched my face, making we wince.

"Yeah, your cheekbone is definitely broken... Did your boyfriend do this to you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I've been here for years. I know a battered woman when I see one."

"Yeah.. an ex fiancé."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Will you be able to fix it?"

"Of course. But, I want to do an ex ray. Depending on the severity of the fracture, there is a possibility we might have to perform surgery."

"Story of my life."

The doctor took me to get the ex ray done right after we gad our short conversation. Well, what do you know, the fracture is bad enough for me to need surgery.

Of course Even when T.O is out of my life, he still screws me.

""Would you like to stay overnight? Our surgeons' schedule is booked up for the night. One won't be available till tomorrow afternoon."

Why not? I don't have anywhere to stay for the moment.

"Sure Thank you."

""You're very welcome."

She set me up on the third floor. But, before I was sleeping anywhere, I wanted to grab my bag from my car.

When I was back up in the room, rummaged through the bag, looking to change out of my clothes.

I found an item I don't remember packing whatsoever.

It was a folded up piece of paper with my name beautifully scripted on the front.

I smiled.

I know that handwriting.

Jax.

I sat back on the bed, and unfolded the note.

Cam,

I'm sorry if my handwriting is fucking impossible to read right now. Then again, I'm writing this while I'm waiting for you in the car. I know you believe cutting yourself off from me and your family is the right thing to do. Maybe it is. I don't think it is, but I will back your play if that is what you want. Along with this note I packed my dark blue flannel that I love on you. I figured you could use something to remember me by.

I looked in my bag and pulled out his flannel. I held it against me, the scent of his cologne faint on the piece of clothing.

I didn't need you to leave me anything, material wise. Because you managed to affect my life in more ways than I thought possible these past six months. I set up my mail to be sent to Op's address. It's at the bottom of the note. I figured if you wanted to write me back about how you're doing, what it's like in your new town, anything you can. Just know, you don't have to.

Take care of yourself,

Jax

Op's address

456 Melview place, zip code

30784

I folded the note back in the way I found it.

It truly is incredible how one man could have such control of your emotions.

I want to write him back, but I really don't know how resourceful T.O can become.

Truthfully, a small part of me wanted to toss the note, get rid of this flannel shirt I was about to wear.

But, I can't do it.

I don't have it in me.

This was what I have left of what used to be.

Jax knocked on Cam's mother's door. He knows that its close to midnight. He actually fucking sat in that spot Cam left him for the past five hours.

He wanted to go after her, and tell her it will work itself out and they can give what they possibly have a shot.

But, no.

He fucking sat in his best friend's pickup like a moron instead.

The door opened, and Cam's mother was in a confused, dazed state. Probably because he decided to drop by close to midnight.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, you probably don't know me, but I'm Jax Teller. I'm friends with your daughter."

"What? Cam? How do you know Cam?"

"She's helped me out. Ya know, since she's a paramedic."

"Oh, okay. Why are you knocking at my door this time of night?"

"Your daughter wanted me to give you this."

Jax reached into his leather cut and handed the letter Cam gave him to her mother.

"What is this?"

"An explanation about her decision."

T.O called Tyrone's phone over a dozen times.

No answer.

He attempted to call Cam.

What a shock. No damn answer.

"Hey man, is everything okay?", a fellow prospect touched his shoulder.

"No, it's not."

He dialed the Charming police department.

"Charming police department, what is your emergency?"

"Hi, I believe something is wrong at my home. My fiancé and friend are at my house, and no one is answering their phones. Can you send a cop to my address to make sure everything is okay?"

"Of course, what is the address?"

"531 Anderson Lane."

"Okay, right away."

"Thank you."

Opie finished cleaning up the rest of the blood at the house. Jax already disposed of the body. Now he needed to be thorough, and make sure no evidence was left behind. Jax offered to do it, but Op said he would. His best friend has been through enough lately. As he was doing so, a car pulled into the driveway.

The sound of a car door closing startled Opie and he went into the living room, looking outside. Two cops walked to the front door.

"Holy shit."


	10. You and I

Opie's eyes searched for somewhere to hide as the cops pounded on the door.

He picked up the remaining blood rags off of the floor and stuffed them in his jacket. The older officer kicked open the door, making Opie scramble for the back door.

"Mac, I don't think anyone's home," the young rookie officer, Ethan, patted his new partner's shoulder.

"It won't hurt to look."

"Ms. Watson?"

No answer.

"Ms. Watson?"

No answer.

"see, I told you, man. This house is clean. His chick is out. Maybe even with his best friend," Nathan shook his head.

"Well, it wouldn't be a first time a woman decided to test the waters outside the relationship."

Opie hopped the backyard's fence, and hunched over.

That was too fucking close.

* * *

A couple of days after my surgery, I stayed at the Marriott in Alpine. I had booklets and booklets of different houses and apartments on the market.

It seemed as though everything was out of my price range. Not by much, but just enough for me not to get it.

It's starting to look like the hotel will be my home for a while. All those beautiful houses and apartments.

Maybe, I should just downsize.

No.

This is going to be my new life. I should make the best of it.

The only way to save up more money is to start a new job.

After I showered and dressed, I had a cab take me around town to different firehouse. I visited about four so far, ad none of them were looking to open their house to another woman.

Why are some men so sexist?

I just so happened to look up from the map of Alpine when I saw firehouse 42.

"Sir, please stop the cab."

Her pulled up in front, and I paid him double.

"You can go get yourself something to eat. I know I've been running you all over town this morning."

"Thank you."

He drove off and I walked inside.

A young spanish guy with his hair pulled back into a ponytail was polishing the fire truck.

"excuse me?"

He turned around and smiled a friendly smile at me.

"Hi, beautiful. How can I help you?"

Oh god.

"Can you point me to your chief's office?"

"Sure. Her office is the first door on the right," he said with a frown.

Huh? The chief was a woman? I have never seen that before. It was like seeing an eclipse. Rare, and exciting.

"Thank you."

He nodded and went back to what he was doing.

I knocked firmly on the closed wooden door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and a fifty something year old woman with her blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun greeted me with a smile.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm.. Tanya. I just recently moved from California and I was wondering if you need any more paramedics in your firehouse."

"Hi, Tanya. You're in luck. My one paramedic is on maternity leave, and it's just been Erin for a while. We could definitely use another one in this firehouse."

"Really? That would be so great."

She smiled and closed a folder that was sitting in front of her.

"have a seat. Tell me about yourself."

I did what I was told and sat down across from her.

" What made you move? Do you have family out here?"

" No, it's just me. I needed a change of scenery from California."

"I'm surprised. A pretty girl like you not being married."

"Thank you, that's sweet. "

"No boyfriend?"

"No."

"Girlfriend? "

"Ha, no."

"It's okay if you are a lesbian. We won't judge."

"No, mam, I'm straight. I'm just single."

"Any rugrats?"

"Maybe one day, but no."

She nodded.

"I'm going to stop with the questions for now. I'll take you in to meet everybody. Just one more thing."

"sure."

"Can I have your information on file?"

I reached into my pocketbook and took out everything she needed. Jax had Juice help me create my fake name and social.

I handed it to her, and she shook my hand.

"Welcome to the team."

"Now, that your are one of us, I'm Chief Megan Burton. The one polishing the rig is Jose. Hey Jose, this is Tanya."

Jose stopped what he was doing, and smiled and waved.

She pushed the doors open to the main part of the firehouse.

There were six men and a woman sitting at the table playing cards.

"Hey chief, who's this?", the young woman with red hair looked at me.

"Erin, this is Tanya. She is going to be your new partner. Tanya, that is Erin."

she got up and shook my hand.

"hey, nice to meet you."

"you too."

The chief pointed to each of the men at the table.

"This is Ralph, Jesse, Glenn, Frank, Vinny, and Miles."

"What's up," they all said in unison, not even looking up from their card game.

Erin touched my shoulder.

"I'll show her the rest of the tour, chief," Erin volunteered.

"thank you. Make sure she is made right at home."

"Of course. Come on."

"This is the girls' bunkroom. The guys' is across the hall."

"Cool."

"I have to warn you about Miles."

"Miles?"

"the incredibly sexy black guy playing poker with the rest fo them. He's a womanizer. He will promise you the world when he's just full of shit."

"He did that to you, huh?"

"Yeah. That wound is still healing."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're not the one who hurt me. So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who was the guy?"

"What?"

"The guy you ran away from. You seem distant."

"How do you know I left a guy?"

"You have that look in your eyes. Like you're wondering what 's he's up to."

I know I should keep my mouth shut. But, she had that ease. That kind of personality that would make you want to open up about yourself.

"Well, I kinda left two men."

"What? Tell me about it.", she sat down on one of the beds. I sat down next to her.

"Well, one of them I was going to marry, but he's abusive, and I don't think I loved him enough. The other one...honestly, I could actually see me and him together."

"Then, why aren't you with him?"

"It's better being away from each other."

"How so?"

" It will keep him safe."

"He's a man. He can defend himself."

"it's complicated, Erin."

"it's not. Life is all about taking risks, and going after what we want. What's the point of living if you don't go after what we want?"

"It's not that simple. My ex is a psycho."

"There are millions of psychos in this world. Facing them is better than running away."

"You sound like Jax."

"Jax? the one you're in love with?"

"I'm not in love with him."

"Whatever you say. Is he hot?"

"Yes. Very."

"honey, I'm going to give you my advice. Leave Utah and go back to California. Face your ex, get together with Jack."

"Jax. It's Jax."

"Oh.. you and Jax will get married, make some babies, and make sure you invite me to the wedding."

"That's a nice pipe dream. I'll keep that in mind."

"Believe me, you will thank me."

I took out my new prepaid phone.

"I'm going to make a call. Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime. That's what partners do."

She got up and smiled, and went back in the room full of men.

* * *

**Two months Later**

I've changed my phone every week. I would always call my mom and let her know I was okay. But, I couldn't bring myself to do so with Jax, or attempt to write a letter to him.

I'm sure he found someone else who can make him happy. He's no slouch.

On my break, I called my mom. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey mom."

"Hi honey. "

Her voice was shaky, and it sounded like she was crying.

"Are you alright?"

"No.. your brother passed away this morning."

My eyes became clouded with tears.

" Really?"

"Yeah. I'm going to pick up Aaliyah from school in an hour. I don't know how I'm going to tell her. "

"who is she going to stay with?"

"She will be with me."

"No."

"What?"

"No, mom. Ben asked me to take her. It was his dying wish. I'm ging to take her."

"honey, it's okay. This isn't a great time for you."

"No, mom it is. I'm safe. I'm happy. I want to give her the life Ben asked me to give her."

"okay, baby. Okay. When are you coming to Charming?"

"I'm going to come the day after the burial. T.O will have eyes everywhere at the funeral and burial service."

"Okay. I'll see you then, Cam. I love you."

"I love you too, mom. Hang in there."

I arrived in Charming on Friday night. It was close to eleven o clock. It felt like I haven't been here for years. Nothing felt familiar. It was just a dull memory now. Probably because I tried to forget everything about this place. The people, my history here.

I pulled in front of the cemetary my mom told me Ben was buried in. I picked up flowers on the passenger seat and got out of the car.

I stood in front of the locked gates. I put the flowers in my mouth and started climbing the gate. I looked behind me , making sure no one would catch me in the act.

I swung my leg over and accidentally slid down the rest of gate, making me screech.

I hated not being able to control myself like that.

I followed my mom's description to where my brother was buried. He was buried under the first weeping willow tree that came into view.

There it was.

I walked over to the stone, reading my brother's name on the stone. It had a beautiful picture of him carved in the gray stone.

Benjamin Matthew Shaw

April 14, 1976- June 15, 2014

Beloved Son and brother

Loving father and friend

Forever in our hearts

I bent down and placed the yellow roses in front of the stone.

"Sorry I wasn't here for you, Ben. But I can promise you I will be there for Aaliyah. "

"We should really stop meeting like this."

I stood to my feet, and turned around, not believing who was in front of me

Jax.

"How'd.. how'd you know I was going to be here?"

"your mom reached out and told me."

"My mom. Leave it to her to try and fix everything."

"How are you? You haven't written me. "

"I know. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. You can just say you didn't want to talk to me," he said with a smile.

I walked closer to him.

"Of course, I wanted to talk to you. It's just if I wrote you, I'd want to see you. And then when I saw you, I'd ask you if you missed me as much as I missed you."

Jax closed the rest of the distance between us, touching my face with both of his hands.

"Is that a real question?"

"Maybe. "

" I do. I miss you, Cam. Which is why you should come back."

I can't. I am now the guardian for a ten-year old girl who just lost her father. Her safety is my main priority. If T.O hurts her.."

He cut me off and kissed me, keeping me in his grip.

"You save lives everyday. Let me save yours."


	11. Perfection for now

Jax and I left the cemetary about an hour later.

He pulled up in his driveway, coming to a graceful stop.

I forced myself to let go of that perfect body of his and got off the bike.

"I can carry your bag, Cam," Jax got off the bike, and placed the two helmets on one of the handlebars.

"We are only of couple feet away from the front door. I can handle it."

Hs shook his head and removed my heavy bag from my shoulders.

"Shit Cam, you have rocks in here?"

"Hey, I'm a woman. It is not easy to look like this every day. You, on the other hand, have it easy."

"I know. "

He smiled with pride and I pushed him playfully. He took my hand in his, and we walked up to his front door.

"You sure you want to do this? I'm not the only one who is going to live here. I'm a packaged deal now."

"I know. You told me about a hundred times. I know you are going to be a parent of a ten-year old girl. That isn't a deal breaker for me. I love kids."

"I have never seen you around children. "

"That doesn't mean I don't want them in my life, darlin'."

The opened the front door and walked inside. He still had a tight grip of my hand, and led me to the spare room by his bedroom which was now empty.

"This room was full of Wendy's shit. I tossed all of it. Aaliyah can have this room."

I looked up at him, and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you. "

"You're welcome."

I pulled away and Jax kept his hands securely placed on my body.

"You know if there was more men like you in this world, I have a feeling divorces wouldn't be so common."

He closed the distance between our faces, and his lips was inches away from mine.

"You keep talking to me like that, I don't think I'll be able to control myself for much longer."

"Who said you had to?"

He smiled and kissed me, pushing my body against the closest wall. His phone in his pocket started to ring.

"Please, please don't answer it," I pleaded against his lips.

"It'll be quick , I promise," he replied, separating our mouths.

He reached into his pocket and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

I moved my mouth down from his lips to his neck, my tongue and mouth assaulting his skin feverishly. His eyes started to close, making me smile.

"Hey Jax, sorry to bother you so late, but you have to come to Luanne's studio. Bobby showed up, telling us that he's handling the books, and Luanne is losing her shit."

His eyes quickly opened and he tensed up.

" Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Wish I was."

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit."

He hung up the phone, and looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"You leaving me?"

"I have to go to Luanne's."

"Luanne? Isn't she Otto's old lady?"

He looked at me with a questionable expression.

"Emily told me about Otto. she's had a thing for him for about fifteen years now."

"Oh, okay. I have to go handle a couple of things at his wife's studio."

"Her studio? you mean her porn studio?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

"It's not you I worry about. It's the porn stars I worry about."

"You wanna come with me?"

"No."

"No?"

"I trust you. I'll be here, setting up my stuff."

"Clear out whatever draw or closet space you need. And stay awake."

I put my hands on my hips and bit my lip.

"And why should I do that?"

He bent down slightly and moved his mouth next to my ear.

"I still haven't given you your welcome back present. I promise, It will be worth the wait."

I sighed softly, and he gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

I watched as the perfect man headed back out to his bike, leaving me here all alone.

Jax came back about two hours later. I finished putting the rest of my clothes in the closet.

I felt his hands wrapped around my body and he kissed the back of my neck.

"Hey, stranger."

"Hey. I'm glad you kept your promise. You're still awake."

"Well, you said it would be worth the wait. Are you willing to prove that?"

He turned my body around quickly and forced his lips onto mine. I felt him walk my body backwards to the bed quickly until we were both laying the bed. I tried shuffling myself further up on the mattress. He stopped me from doing so. He grabbed a hold of both my legs and pulled me as close as possible to him. He moved to standing position, and started unbuckling his belt. I touched his hand, and looked up at him with want in my eyes.

"Let me."

He nodded, and I started to undo his pants. Once his pants were fully undone, I moved my hand under his shirt, feeling the ripple of his abs under my fingertips.

He took that as a sign and lifted his shirt over his head.

He finally moved his body back over mine, and kissed me deeply. I felt his erection pressing against my silk pajama shorts. My groin instinctively thrusted upwards against him.

He smiled and his hands found the hem of my shorts.

As soon as he grabbed the hem of my shorts, his phone rang.

"Shit!"

I let out a small groan of frustration as he got off the bed, and reached into his jean pocket. I sat up and took the phone out of his hand, shutting it off, not caring who was on the other line.

"Cam, babe, it might have been important."

"Jax, I'm sure whatever it is can wait a couple of hours. Right now, you're all mine."

He didn't argue any further and went back to the beautiful woman who was on his bed.

* * *

Jax was sound asleep next to me. I gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. My eyes traveled downwards, and saw that I left a dark purple hickie on the side of his neck.

Oops.

I smiled, and got off the bed as lightly as possible. I moved across the room, and went into the closet to take out my black robe.

I slid it over my naked body, and headed to the kitchen, to make coffee, and possibly breakfast. Jax's birthday was tomorrow. What the hell was I going to get him? What does he need? What does he want? Does he want anything? I jumped as I heard the front door open. I turned around and saw Gemma standing there with a smile on her face. She looked at me up and down, already knowing what had happened between me and her son.

"Cam, right?"

"Yeah. Hi, Gemma."

"what brings you here, Cam? You sleeping with my son again?"

"Uh..."

"Or were you on my son's birthday wish list?"

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Don't change the subject. You can tell me. "


End file.
